Life, love and shit in chapters
by TheManComesAround
Summary: El bebé feo producto de mi aburrimiento, consumo de alcohol y antidepresivos. Pasen a leer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Todo parecía perfecto, era viernes y el día estaba nublado y fresco, como a ella suelen gustarle. Incluso despertó antes de que la alarma sonara con esa suave canción que le gustaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Mientras pensaba en el significado de la letra de la canción, la alarma comenzó a sonar.

 _Tender is the night_ _  
_ _Lying by your side_ _  
_ _Tender is the touch_ _  
_ _Of someone that you love too much_ _  
_ _Tender is the day_ _  
_ _The demons go away_ _  
_ _Lord I need to find_ _  
_ _Someone who can heal my mind_

Se levantó con pereza de la cama y dejó que la melodía continuara reproduciéndose mientras tomaba una ducha.

– ¡Carajo, Claire, te he dicho que apagues tu alarma, la detesto, tengo media hora más para dormir!- gritó su hermano mayor desde su habitación.

La chica salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y su largo y rojizo cabello escurría agua. -¡Lo siento, hermanito!- gritó fuertemente para molestar aún más a Chris y rio divertida cuando escuchó que el chico había entrado al baño dando un portazo.

Por un momento se puso nostálgica. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían sido ella y su hermano solos contra el mundo. Sus padres murieron cuando Chris tenía 14 años y ella 9 años. Luego fueron a vivir con sus abuelos, los padres de su padre, pero 3 años después ellos también murieron. Chris tenía 17 años de edad y para que no separaran a Claire de su lado, fingió ser mayor y aseguró que podía hacerse cargo de ella, aunque sólo le faltaba un año para la mayoría de edad. Como podía, el chico iba a la escuela y trabajaba en un taller mecánico para que no les faltase nada. Sin embargo, tanto sus padres como sus abuelos, les habían dejado un fideicomiso y podían vivir bien, Chris siempre temía que llegara el día en que esos recursos se acabaran. A pesar de todo, el chico logró destacarse en el rugby, deporte en cual su abuelo lo inició y llamó la atención de Barry Burton, el entrenador del equipo de rugby de la Ivy University de Tall Oaks, donde Chris entró con una beca deportiva a ingeniería mecánica y fue ganando titularidad en el equipo y el aprecio de Burton, quien prácticamente se convirtió en su mentor.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- dijo el de cabellos azabaches recargado en el marco de la puerta, mientras observaba a su hermana cepillando su cabello y mirando por la ventana sin parpadear.

La chica se sorprendió por un momento y luego dijo –En que estoy embarazada y no sé cómo decírtelo.-

-¡¿Pero qué…- no terminó de decir el chico cuando Claire soltó una carcajada. –El que ríe al último, ríe mejor, hermanita. Ah, y tú serás virgen hasta el día que te cases.- dijo en tono de broma pero con un deje de seriedad y luego se fue.

En la cocina, el chico comía de un bowl cereal con malvaviscos y leche con chocolate mientras leía sus apuntes de la universidad. Claire tomó una barrita energética de un frasco y las llaves de su coche para salir con prisa de la casa.

– ¿No vas a desayunar?- dijo Chris mientras caminaba detrás de ella. –No, ya voy tarde- y se metió en su auto e intentó encenderlo pero éste no arrancó. -¡No puede ser!- dijo con desesperación.

-Tranquila, levanta el cofre, veré que sucede.- Claire obedeció y se puso a pensar en que si de nuevo llegaba tarde a la clase del señor Downing, el profesor británico no tendría piedad y le quitaría el derecho al examen final y no es como que le gustaran mucho la probabilidad y estadística, pero sabía que aprender lo básico de estas materias, le es útil si aplica para medicina, la carrera que ella siempre ha deseado estudiar.

-¡Intenta arrancar de nuevo!-. Del vehículo provino un sonido de marcha que rápidamente se ahogó. –Creo que es la batería del coche, déjalo aquí y yo lo llevaré al taller. -¿Y en que pretendes que me vaya?- dijo la chica con un tono de sarcasmo y desesperación.

–Llévate mi motocicleta. Es eso, llevarte mi coche que es estándar y no sabes conducirlo o irte en el autobús, que justo se acaba de ir- dijo Chris con una sonrisa tranquila y un tanto burlona en la cara, mientras Claire volteaba hacia atrás y miraba al autobús pasar y alejarse.

–Mierda, está bien.- y entró a la casa rápidamente por las llaves de la motocicleta.

Iba con el tiempo justo, tendría que correr si no quería llegar un minuto después de las 8:00 am y sentir el golpe de la puerta del aula sobre su blanca, respingada y ligeramente pecosa nariz. Debido a la lluvia de la noche anterior y al aire fresco de ese día, llevaba unas botas color café sobre unos vaqueros negros, un jersey de punto color camel y una camiseta negra abajo. No era el atuendo perfecto para andar en motocicleta pero obviamente no hubo tiempo para cambiarse. _Estoy a 1 km de la escuela, estoy a punto de lograrlo, ¿qué puede salir mal?_ , pensó en el momento en que cambió la luz roja a verde y pasó a toda velocidad un tipo en una vieja pick up, que levantó el agua de un charco cercano. Todo el lodo y agua sucia fueron a parar a su atuendo. _¿Qué más puede salir mal? Vaya mierda de día_ y arrancó hacia la escuela.

Llegó al estacionamiento y aparcó en el lugar más cercano que pudo encontrar. Esa motocicleta era una joya para su hermano, había ahorrado desde los 16 años para tenerla y ella debía cuidarla, así que rápidamente la aseguró y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia adentro del edificio. No importaba que fuera llena de lodo, mojada y con el casco aún puesto. _7:59 am, estoy a punto de lograrlo, lo voy a lograr, lo log…_ y se detuvo justo cuando la puerta se cerró en sus narices. No sintió el golpe por el casco. Eso no era justo, no podía ser justo, apenas eran las 8:00 am, así que golpeó suavemente la puerta y abrió el hombre canoso con un gesto de molestia.

-Señorita Redfield, dígame la hora, por favor.- -8:00 am- dijo la pelirroja en un tono bajo y con miedo. –Clase, ¿qué hora tienen?- preguntó el hombre y todos respondieron 8:01 am. -¿Lo ve? Ahora retírese de la puerta de mi aula y le recomiendo cambiarse esa ropa.-

Claire no podía creerlo, estuvo a punto de lograrlo, a nada de conseguirlo, por un pequeño error de coordinación de relojes posiblemente había perdido la materia.

–No, señor Downing, por favor, permítame recuperarme, haré una exposición, un ensayo, un proyecto de investigación, por favor- el hombre no se conmovió con la escena de súplica de la chica, pero al menos era valiente para rogarle frente al resto de la clase.

–Le enviaré por e-mail las especificaciones del trabajo que deberá presentar, ya no me quite tiempo- y de nuevo le azotó la puerta justo en el rostro.

Eso fue un rayo de esperanza en su día, pero en general, igual que su aspecto, todo era un asco. Fue hacia su locker y dejó el casco ahí, buscó algo de ropa pero no tenía nada. Pensó un poco y recordó que tal vez tenía algo en el locker del gimnasio. Lo único que encontró fueron unos shorts vaqueros y una licra negra. _Al menos esto está limpio,_ se dijo a sí misma y se puso ambas prendas. Intentó sacar las manchas del jersey, pero no pudo y también lo guardó en su locker. Llegó derrotada, pero al menos temprano, a su siguiente clase, donde se encontró con Rebecca Chambers, su mejor amiga, quien era algo así como una geniecilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo?- preguntó la chica castaña.

–Becca, ha sido el peor día de mi vida. El coche no encendió, Chris me prestó la Harley y un idiota levantó el agua sucia de un charco, la cual cayó sobre mí y luego, pese a que corrí como nunca en mi vida y tal vez superé el record de Usain Bolt, el señor Downing no me permitió entrar y bueno, ahora espero el e-mail donde me diga que tengo que hacer o se burle de mi- contestó la pelirroja con cansancio.

–Qué mal, amiga, pero seguro mejorará, ya lo verás.- y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. –Eso espero, aunque quisiera que la tierra me tragara.- y ambas chicas rieron ante lo dicho por la pelirroja.

–Verás que todo va salir mejor, veamos que dice tu horóscopo- dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa en el rostro y comenzó a buscar en su celular el signo zodiacal de Claire, mientras ésta última puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

–Lo encontré, veamos, no dice nada muy relevante, algo sobre dinero, las energías, ropa interior roja y… oh, dice que podrías conocer al hombre de tu vida.- leía la chica de cabellos castaños y luego le dedicó a Claire una mirada condescendiente, como intentando recalcar la parte del "hombre de su vida".

– Eso es estúpido, Becca. Si eso fuera verídico, creo que diría que hoy no debí haber salido de la cama.- y cambió el tema de conversación.

El día transcurrió relativamente normal, entre las clases y el almuerzo el tiempo se pasó rápido y llegó la hora de salida.

-¿No quieres ir a comer a mi casa? Mamá preparará lasagna para la cena.- dijo Rebecca al tiempo que se colgaba su mochila y tomaba su abrigo del locker.

–No, me iré directo a casa a esperar el e-mail del señor Downing y a llorar por este día de mierda.- dijo la chica pelirroja, luego se despidió de su amiga y salió del edificio.

Iba concentrada en el camino, tenía un poco de frio, pero cuando llegara a casa se daría un baño caliente e intentaría relajarse. Llevaba su móvil en el bolsillo trasero derecho de sus shorts vaqueros cuando sintió que este vibró y luego procedió a escucharse el tono de notificación, lo tomó y leyó el cuadro en la pantalla.

" _Nuevo correo de: fdowning "_

Aún con la vista en la pantalla del teléfono, la chica aceleró la motocicleta un poco más, pues de pronto tuvo la urgencia de llegar a casa y leer el bendito correo electrónico. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a un auto que cruzaba justo frente a ella. Ni siquiera pudo pensar y frenó rápidamente, pero las leyes de la física rigen al mundo y aunque ya no llevaba mucha velocidad, golpeó al coche en el lado izquierdo, cerca de la puerta del conductor. Como acto reflejo, en vez de aferrarse al manubrio de la Harley, lo soltó para cubrirse el rostro y no pudo evitar "volar" sobre el cofre del vehículo y llevarse algunas abrasiones y hematomas en las piernas y brazos al momento de caer sobre el asfalto. Bendito sea el que inventó el casco. Se quedó recostada sobre el pavimento por un momento, no porque no pudiera ponerse de pie, sino porque no quería ver que le había pasado a la moto de su hermano, pero escuchaba movimiento alrededor.

-Oye, oye tú, niña, ¿estás ciega acaso?- escuchó una voz cerca de ella, así que levantó la cabeza y vio a una chica de cabello castaño y delgada, un poco mayor que ella y estaba bastante molesta.

–Te estoy hablando, respóndeme- dijo la chica que parecía ser la dueña del auto. Claire se levantó del pavimento y miró a su alrededor. Ya estaban llegando una unidad de la policía vial y una ambulancia. Cuando menos pensó, un paramédico ya estaba junto a ella y la conducía hacia la ambulancia.

 _Carajo, carajo, carajo, ¡carajo! Chris va a matarme._ Se decía a si misma mientras un paramédico medía la respuesta de su reflejo fotomotor y el otro preparaba gasas y soluciones desinfectantes. Intentó ponerse de pie y mirar que hacia la chica del auto, pero uno de los hombres la tomó por los hombros y la sentó sobre la camilla.

Helena estaba fastidiada. Definitivamente esa no había sido su semana. Casi todos los días tuvo peleas con Leon y cuando parecía que iban a arreglar las cosas, aparecía una niña tonta y despistada para arruinarle el fin de semana.

–Hola, ¿qué sucede?- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Una niña tonta en una motocicleta se ha impactado con mi coche, Leon!- gritó casi histérica.

–Tranquila, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico mientras se escuchaba que cerraba un cajón y tomaba las llaves de su coche.

–Sí, yo estoy bien, es en la calle Warren, apresúrate.- y cortó. Estaba harta de todos.

Mantenía una conversación con Ingrid Hunnigan, su mejor amiga, por mensajería instantánea mientras esperaba a que llegara Leon. La chiquilla aún no bajaba de la unidad. No se dio cuenta de cuando llegó, pero en el fondo se alegró de escuchar su voz.

–Deberías tener más cuidado. Pudiste herirte.- dijo el hombre rubio y fornido detrás de ella.

–No fue mi culpa, Jack. Además ¿a qué se debe tu preocupación? Creí que te tomabas en serio tu papel de quarterback y eras el rompecorazones que no se enamora.- soltó la castaña con ironía.

–Hago excepciones. Cuídate.- le dio un beso en la frente y procedió a alejarse rápidamente. Pasó alrededor de un minuto cuando escuchó a Leon detrás de ella.

-He llegado, ¿te han revisado ya?- preguntó con un sincero tono de preocupación.

– ¿Revisar qué? Estoy perfectamente bien, además la niñata salió volando de la motocicleta y ella es prioridad, según los paramédicos.- Contestó en un tono molesto y sarcástico. Leon miró un poco más a su alrededor para darse cuenta que los paramédicos ya habían dejado que la chica bajara de la ambulancia.

–Vale, la han dejado bajar, ya debe estar bien. Vamos a allá, para llegar a un acuerdo sobre los daños y responsabilidades.- dijo Leon, pero Helena negó con la cabeza y un gesto de molestia.

–Ve tú.- Contestó. Por un momento se preguntó si Leon vio a Jack Krauser con ella, aunque realmente no le preocupaba demasiado, así que continúo su conversación con Ingrid.

Los paramédicos le dijeron que se encontraba bien, pero que si sentía alguna molestia, acudiera inmediatamente al hospital. Claire bajó de la ambulancia cuando sintió que alguien tocó su hombro y una voz masculina decía

–Hola, disculpa, pero debemos hablar sobre…-. La pelirroja giró y de pronto el chico castaño, del cual provenía la voz seria y profunda, guardó silencio. La veía fijamente y con disimulo paseaba la mirada por su cuerpo. Ella hizo lo mismo. Era alto, los rasgos masculinos de su rostro parecían tallados por algún escultor griego en complemento perfecto con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa de Hollywood. _Morí. Sí, seguro es eso y al parecer San Pedro no es el viejo calvo de barba cana y larga que todos piensan que es. Debo presentarme._ Pensó mientras el chico seguía con su escaneo corporal.

Leon ya no supo que decir. La chica frente a él era hermosa, la más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su cabello largo y lacio tenía una tonalidad pelirroja que contrastaba perfectamente con el tono blanco de su piel. El color aguamarina de sus ojos y la calidez que se veía a través de ellos deslumbrarían a cualquiera junto con sus labios carnosos y rosados. Su cuerpo era una vil tentación enviada a este mundo por parte del mismísimo Satán o Dios o ambos.

–Hola, soy Claire ¿y tú?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, ese tipo continuaba mirándola fijamente.

–Amigo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó intentando sonreír con amabilidad para disimular su desconcierto, y el chico reaccionó de pronto.

–Hola, soy Leon y tú eres un ángel.- dijo el castaño para luego lamentarlo.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo la pelirroja mientras reía, era atrevido o un poco torpe, tal vez demasiado para ser tan guapo.

–Lo siento. Soy Leon, Leon Kennedy, ¿y tú eres?- le sonrió.

–Soy Claire Redfield. Supongo que quieres hablar de lo del accidente.- y le dedico una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Ese hombre, Leon decía llamarse, la puso nerviosa. _Tranquila, es sólo un tipo guapo. Algo así como un modelo de Calvin Klein frente a ti. Relájate._

–Sí, de eso quería hablar, pero creo que sería más apropiado que lo hagan los ajustadores.- y luego el castaño se dirigió hacia donde estaba Helena.

 _Hermosa sonrisa, hermosos labios. Control, Leon, tienes novia y está aquí y Dios, si de verdad existes, llévame antes de pecar._ Pensaba el chico mientras conducía rumbo a la comisaria.

Una vez ahí, se apartó un poco de esos pensamientos, pues Helena ya le había provocado dolor de cabeza, pero, aunque su mente consciente lo hizo, sus hormonas no, pues tenía una sensación de vacío en la zona del epigastrio y mesogastrio, eso que llamamos "maripositas en el estómago". _¿Qué rayos? Parezco un puberto de 14 años._ Dijo para sí y se dedicó a prestar atención a lo que pasaba en el mundo real.

-¡Si el tipo del seguro o el hermano de esa chiquilla no llegan en este momento, no retiraré los cargos y haré que la encierren!- gritaba Helena al oficial, quien la miraba con hartazgo. Los oficiales de vialidad de Tall Oaks se arrepentían de haber respondido a ese llamado.

–Vamos, Helena, que no es para tanto. Es una pequeña abolladura. Además, conociéndote, harás que tu padre te compre otro auto, ya déjate de tanto escándalo y vamos a comer algo.- dijo Leon al tiempo que ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y respondía

–Ese auto es mi favorito, y créeme que no es tanto por el auto, sino por la forma en que esa niña te miraba. También vi como la veías tú, no soy tonta, Leon.- él simplemente se encogió de hombros y de nuevo su mente y hormonas lo llevaron a recordar su primer encuentro con la pelirroja.

Helena no era tonta, no tanto, así que pudo darse cuenta de lo que pensaba su novio. No se sentía amenazada y la verdad es que no le daba ni le daría mucha importancia, igual estaba Jack Krauser esperando por ella.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Helena, aunque su intuición ya le daba una idea.

–En nada. Mira, han llegado los agentes de los seguros.- dijo para rápidamente cambiar el tema.

-Muy bien, señorita Harper, he hablado con su abogado y ya tenemos el acuerdo para presentarle al asegurador de la señorita Redfield. Si usted lo desea, puede sólo pedir que se reparen los daños de su coche o continuar con los cargos por pasarse el alto.- decía el hombre de la aseguradora. Helena pensó en mantener los cargos, pero sabía que Leon iba a decirle que era una exagerada y no quería pelear, así que optó por la primera opción.

–Que pague los daños, igual compraré otro auto. Ah, y dígale que saque la cabeza de su trasero y mire a su alrededor.- dijo en un tono que a Leon le pareció grosero.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Helena? Esa no es una forma correcta para responder- a lo que Helena respondió –No estoy de humor, Leon, ha llegado Ingrid por mí, me voy con ella, hablamos luego.- y salió de la comisaría.

Leon no se sorprendió de la actitud de Helena y simplemente suspiró con cansancio. Cuando se disponía a irse para encontrarse con Ark, vio a Claire que hablaba por teléfono, así que se quedó observándola y no pudo evitar escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes venir por mí? Chris, por favor.- decía con una mueca de súplica mientras caminaba en círculos. Al escuchar el nombre de un varón, Leon pensó que tal vez Claire tenía novio. _Y cómo no, si es hermosa, pero es un tonto si no viene por ella_ , se dijo a sí mismo, cuando Claire dijo algo al teléfono y colgó.

–Hola de nuevo- dijo el chico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

–Hola, Leon- sonrió Claire.

–Disculpa, pero escuché no tienes como irte, yo puedo llevarte si gustas.- dijo en un tono serio pero con un deje de inseguridad, luego añadió –No pienses que te espié o algo, simplemente lo escuché-.

Claire soltó una risa divertida –No te preocupes, y acepto tu propuesta porque de verdad no tengo como irme-.

Caminaron juntos por el estacionamiento de la comisaría hasta el Audi último modelo de Leon. Durante ese pequeño recorrido, un vientecillo fresco pasó e hizo que Claire se abrazara a sí misma. –Vamos, tómala, la necesitas más que yo- y le dio su chaqueta. Ella la aceptó. Una blusa negra, una licra del mismo tono y unos shorts vaqueros no eran suficiente para el viento fresco de Tall Oaks.

Al llegar al auto, el castaño le abrió la puerta a Claire para que subiera y arrancó.

-¿Y puedo saber qué hacías conduciendo una Harley Davidson?- preguntó Leon para sacar conversación.

–La motocicleta es de mi hermano, mi auto se averió y él se lo llevó al taller. En algo tenía que transportarme.- dijo mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto.

-¿Y tu hermano es el chico con el hablabas?- preguntó con cautela.

–Sí, era él, pero tiene mucho trabajo y no pudo pasar por mí.- En ese momento Leon sintió que ya podía respirar, pues el chico del teléfono no era su novio.

-¿Y tú qué eres de la chica del BMW?- preguntó la chica mirándolo directamente. Leon pensó si decirle la verdad o no, pero cuando menos esperaba respondió -¿De Helena? Va, sólo somos buenos amigos- y Claire le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Y por dónde vives?- preguntó el chico.

–En West Tall Oaks, por la calle J. Marcus- respondió la chica, pero Leon hizo un gesto de denotó que desconocía la dirección.

–Yo te guio- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Leon sabía que a toda costa debía alargar el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, de verdad quería conocerla. Iban pasando cerca de un establecimiento de cierta franquicia de cafeterías famosas, y eso le dio una idea.

-¿Te apetece tomar un café?- preguntó el chico con extrema cortesía. _Rayos, es demasiado educado. Compórtate, Claire, dile que no de buena manera, debes llegar a ver el correo del señor Downing._

–Gracias por la oferta, pero debo llegar a casa, necesito revisar un e-mail muy importante- dijo la chica con cautela. Leon no se iba a rendir, así que propuso otra idea.

–Vamos por el café, anda, lo pedimos para llevar y lo tomamos mientras te llevo a tu casa, ¿te parece?- y el chico le sonreía casi suplicando que le diera un sí. _¿Quién le diría que no a esa sonrisa? Maldito._

–Está bien, vamos, allí hay una cafetería- y la pelirroja señaló a la famosa franquicia.

-¿Llamas a esa basura café? Te mostraré un verdadero café- y dio vuelta en una calle del centro de Tall Oaks.

-¡Mijo, Leon! Que milagro que se ha dado una vueltica por acá, y mire ¿quién lo acompaña?- decía un hombre claramente latino y en idioma español en el momento en que Claire y el castaño entraron al pequeño pero acogedor local.

–Don Camilo, buenas tardes, ¿cómo le va?- dijo el chico con una casi perfecta pronunciación del español. La pelirroja se sorprendió un poco.

–Muy bien, mijo, gracias a nuestra virgen. Mire que le voy a preparar una nueva receta que acabo de crear, pa' que usted y su amiga se chupen los dedos- y el hombre desapareció por una puerta detrás de él. Leon miró a Claire, quien se veía claramente confundida y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- dijo la chica.

–Nada. Don Camilo nos está preparando los cafés, no tarda.- no pasó mucho tiempo para que el hombre colombiano saliera con dos vasos de los cuales salía un exquisito aroma.

–Aquí tiene, mijo y le regaló estos panes blanditos pa' que le sepa mejor- y le entregó una bolsa de papel y los dos vasos.

–Muchas gracias, Don Camilo, que tenga buen día- y le dio un billete de 100 dlls que el hombre no quería aceptar, pero el chico lo puso en el bote de las propinas.

–Que mi virgen y mi Dios los bendiga- y los chicos salieron de la cafetería colombiana.

Claire le dio un sorbo al café y definitivamente, el café de la franquicia sabía a tierra en comparación con el que contenía el sencillo vaso que llevaba en su mano.

-¿Es delicioso, no?- dijo el chico mientras se acercaban al auto y se dirigía a abrirle la puerta a la pelirroja.

–Sí, lo es… ¿No prefieres sentarte en el parque?- dijo Claire y Leon supo que su idea había dado resultado.

Se sentaron juntos en una banca del parque Graham, y bebían sus cafés en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo.

–Así que hablas español, que interesante- dijo la chica mirando hacia el frente.

–Sí, también hablo francés y un poco de alemán- dijo el castaño de igual forma, mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Es en serio? ¿También puedes silbar y tomar agua mientras corres un maratón con las manos?- y ambos rieron.

–Si me lo pides podría intentarlo- dijo el chico en un tono un tanto serio y de nuevo la miró con esa intensidad con la que la miró cuando estaban cerca de la ambulancia.

-¿Y tú qué puedes hacer? Además de conducir una Harley, eso es de admirarse, eh- le preguntó a la chica.

-Mmm, lo siento no soy tan especial como tú, yo sólo hablo inglés- dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de café, luego añadió –Aunque puedo hacer un trébol con mi lengua, mira- y procedió a hacer el extraño truco con su lengua provocando la risa del chico.

 _Dios, hasta su risa es perfecta._ Pensó la chica al tiempo que sonreía para el chico y escaneaba todo su rostro.

 _No me mires así o te besaré aquí mismo_. La idea de hacerlo pasó por su mente, pero no quería arruinar el momento, así que intentó concentrarse en otra cosa.

-¿Y de qué es ese email tan importante, claves de armas nucleares, el chico que te gusta tal vez?- dijo el castaño mientras comía un pan.

-Nada de eso- respondió riendo la chica –es un email para salvar mi semestre de estadística con el profesor Downing, un viejo sir inglés medio amargado, creo que me odia- y su vista se perdió en el horizonte al termino de esa frase.

-¿El profesor Frederic Downing?- la voz de Leon denotaba cierta sorpresa.

-Sí… ¿lo conoces? No te ves como un chico que haya ido a Michael Warren High School, sin ofender- y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Claro que lo conozco, fue mi profesor durante mi primer semestre de universidad. A veces juega golf con mi padre, tú sabes, los cuñados son amigos- dijo lo último riendo mientras Claire se ponía roja como manzana.

-Lo siento, yo debería cerrar mi bocota- dijo mientras se ponía una mano sobre los labios.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada –dijo riendo el chico- es cierto que es medio amargado. No tapes esos hermosos labios, me gusta verlos.- tomó la mano de la pelirroja con suavidad y la quitó de su rostro para sostenerla en la suya.

La situación se tornó un poco tensa y más que nada tentadora, ambos deseaban un beso, pero sabían que no era el momento, así que decidieron retomar el camino a casa de Claire y subieron al auto del castaño.

Ya de nuevo en camino a casa de Claire, Leon decidió poner un poco de música, pues de nuevo el silencio volvía a apoderarse de la situación. Activo el aleatorio de su móvil y comenzó a sonar una guitarra lenta.

 _Tender is the night_ _  
_ _Lying by your side_ _  
_ _Tender is the touch_ _  
_ _Of someone that you love too much_ _  
_ _Tender is the day_ _  
_ _The demons go away_ _  
_ _Lord I need to find_ _  
_ _Someone who can heal my mind_

Aquello sí que había sido una sorpresa o una coincidencia muy grande.

-¿Te gusta Blur?- preguntó la pelirroja con cierta expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

–Sí, bastante, sobretodo esta canción, ¿y a ti?- preguntó el chico sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente. –Sí, también me gusta mucho. Eso no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos en el parque-.

–No hablamos de nosotros, pero creo que ya lo haremos- dijo el chico y luego giró su cabeza para ver a la pelirroja.

–Supongo… gira la derecha aquí y es la casa con el gran árbol en el jardín delantero-.

El chico aparcó frente a la casa de los Redfield, que aunque no vivían en una zona exclusiva, su casa era bonita y acogedora. Salió y procedió a abrirle la puerta a Claire.

–Bueno, servida, señorita- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias, de verdad, me divertí- le regresó la sonrisa.

–Si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿podrías darme tu número de teléfono? Para cuando necesites un aventón o un café colombiano y se me lo permites, me gustaría ayudarte con tu trabajo final, sería un placer-. La chica río, tomó el móvil de Leon y se registró a sí misma y se lo regresó.

–Sabrás de mi pronto. Tengo que irme, te dejo descansar, suerte con tu email-.

La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió –Igualmente, Leon, hablamos luego-.

El chico subió a su coche y arrancó. Claire entró a casa y se quedó recargada sobre la puerta mirando a la nada, de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar y se registró una llamada de un número privado.

-¿Hola?-

–Sólo quería comprobar que sí es tu número- dijo Leon con un tono divertido del otro lado de la línea.

–Claro que sí, nunca haría algo así- dijo Claire con el mismo tono divertido.

–Bien, te dejo descansar. Linda noche-

-Igualmente, descansa- y cortó.

La chica volvió a recargarse sobre la puerta y suspiró sonoramente pensando en ese sexy castaño que había conocido hoy. De pronto su hermano abrió la puerta y Claire cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Adiós fantasía con Leon, hola, dolor.

Leon condujo hasta el penthouse de Ark y en cuanto entró al salón, tomó al otro castaño en un abrazó y lo levantó del suelo.

-¡Hermano, estoy enamorado!- dijo emocionado.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo Ark mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

–Es pelirroja, es hermosa, creí que Helena me había arruinado el fin de semana, pero sólo lo mejoró-

-Leon, ¿de qué carajo hablas?-

-Toma asiento, hermano, tengo que platicarte sobre el amor de mi vida.-


	2. Chapter 2

Opinen o algo.

Chapter II

Ark se dirigió a la nevera y sacó un par de cervezas Guinness, le entregó una a Leon y se sentó en el sofá mirando de frente al chico Kennedy, el cual tenía la vista fija en el gran ventanal de la sala de estar, y que ofrecía una espectacular vista de Tall Oaks.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo –Ahora sí, dime de qué carajos estás hablando- y le dio un sorbo a su botellín de cerveza.

Leon sonrío y comenzó a platicarle un resumen de cómo conoció a Claire y un poco del par de horas que pasaron juntos.

–Y luego me dio su número y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla- e hizo un gesto de típico y estúpido tío enamorado.

Ark hizo un gesto de desconcierto y añadió –Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿fuiste a ayudar a tu NOVIA y casi te tiras a una desconocida pelirroja que, por cierto, fue la que causó el accidente de, repito, TU NOVIA?- preguntó el castaño a Leon, quien parecía estar fuera de este mundo. -¡Deja de pensar en la chica pelirroja y responde!-.

El chico reaccionó y dijo –Pues sí, eso creo- y sonrío con toda la calma, incluso parecía que lo hacía con cinismo.

-¿Y cómo se llama la famosa chica?-

-Claire Redfield-.

– Creo que he escuchado ese apellido antes, pero no lo recuerdo. ¿Y volverás a verla?-.

–Claro, se quedó con mi cazadora de piel y la ayudaré con su tarea-. Y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza irlandesa.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a casa?- preguntó Chris a su hermana desde la cocina.

–Pues… tomé un taxi- respondió la chica desde la sala de estar.

–No sabía que los taxis en Estados Unidos fueran Audi, que interesante- dijo el chico de cabellos azabaches con un tono inquisitorio parado en la puerta de la cocina.

–Era un uber, Chris, relájate-. Respondió la chica alzando los hombros e intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a las escaleras.

–Mmm, vale vale, apresúrate que ya casi está la cena- y regresó a la cocina.

Claire rápidamente se dio un baño caliente y se encerró en su habitación. Tomó la cazadora de piel en sus manos y acercó el cuello de la misma a su nariz. Aún tenía impregnada la loción de Leon. _Chaqueta Massimo Dutti, creo que alguien vive más que bien._ La voz de Chris la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Ya está la cena, pequeña ardilla- dijo el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La pelirroja guardó la cazadora y salió rápidamente. –Eh, ¿no huele a loción de hombre por aquí? ¿De quién es esa cazadora de piel?- preguntó Chris mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Claire.

–No, no huele a nada, estás loco- y tiró del brazo de su hermano ignorando su pregunta respecto a la cazadora.

-Ahora sí, dime con calma cómo fue el accidente y si debería llorar por mi motocicleta- dijo Chris con la boca llena de carne.

–Pues no miré un alto y choqué contra el auto de la chica y volé algunos segundos, pero tranquilo, no le pasó nada a la Harley, mañana podemos ir por ella- y bebió un poco de su té helado.

–Mañana tengo entrenamiento por la mañana, ¿no puedes ir tú por ella?- dijo el chico mirando los pendientes en su celular.

– ¿Y en qué pretendes que vaya hasta allá?-

-En un uber- soltó una risa burlona y salió de la cocina, para luego asomar la cabeza por el arco de salida –te toca lavar los platos- y luego subió las escaleras.

Ya en su habitación, la pelirroja estaba revisando el email del profesor Downing y platicaba por teléfono con Rebecca.

–De verdad, Becca, era guapísimo.-

-¿Ves? Tu horóscopo no mentía, ¿Cuándo dejarás de desafiar al universo?- dijo la chica Chambers con un tono divertido.

–Me sorprende que con lo inteligente que eres creas en esa cosa, aunque puede que tengas razón- dijo Claire quedándose un poco pensativa.

–Bueno, ¿y volverás a ver a ese dios griego?-

-Lo más probable es que sí, porque querida amiga, me quedé con su costosa cazadora de piel y aparte dijo que podría ayudarme con la tarea que me salvará de las garras de Downing- respondió la pelirroja con un tono de emoción.

-¡Sí! Que emoción, la próxima vez le tomas una foto, quiero verlo- dijo Rebecca, luego añadió con más seriedad –Dime que fue lo que te encargó Downing, por cierto.-

-Pues… dice que quiere un proyecto fundamentado de tema libre, literalmente dice "sorpréndame, señorita Redfield" y ya- dijo la pelirroja con tono de cansancio.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, déjame pensar y te doy ideas mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que ir a terminar la tarea de biología- dijo la castaña

-Sí, amiga, gracias. Cualquier cosa hablamos por whatsapp. Nos vemos, te quiero.-

-Y yo a ti, nos vemos mañana, pequeña ardilla- dijo riendo al final, obviamente burlándose del apodo que Chris le tenía a Claire. La pelirroja cortó la llamada y se recostó para pensar un poco en que podría presentarle a Downing que lo sorprendiera, pero en su mente sólo estaba cierto chico de ojos azules.

Leon llegó a su edificio, saludó a JD, un chico de mohawk rubio y rasgos rusos cuyo trabajo era estacionar los coches de los inquilinos.

– Eh, viejo, ¿Qué tal todo? Acaba de llegar una nueva inquilina, tiene un Mercedes, además es linda, rayos, ¡Amo a América!- dijo el chico procedente de la Republica Eslava del Este con ese tono efusivo muy propio de él.

El castaño sólo se limitó a reír y entró al edificio. En el lobby de esa lujosa edificación saludó a Kenneth Sullivan, quien es el portero de dicho edificio.

-Sr. Sullivan, buena noche- dijo el chico.

-Sr. Kennedy, buena noche. Su novia y una acompañante han venido a buscarlo hace un par de horas y su madre también vino, pero ninguna quiso dejar un recado.- dijo el caballero afroamericano.

-Ya me encargo yo de ellas, gracias-.

-Para servirle, señor Kennedy-.

El castaño ser dirigió al ascensor con apuro puesto que las puertas del mismo se estaban cerrando. Rápidamente interpuso su mano entre ambas hojas de frio metal y entró al espacio con acabados ostentosos. Se encontró con una chica castaña, alta y de buena figura.

-¿Qué piso?- pregunto la chica castaña y de cabello corto.

-Tercero, por favor-. Respondió Leon. Luego añadió –Soy Leon. Leon S. Kennedy, tú debes de ser la nueva inquilina que me mencionó JD-.

-Así es, soy Jill Valentine y el segundo es mi piso, un gusto-. Dijo en el momento en que salió de la caja de metal y se fue sin mirar a Leon.

 _Mmm, no es tan linda como Claire._ Dijo para sí el chico.

Leon entró en su lujoso departamento, decorado con vinilos de clásicos y contemporáneos del rock y tonos de gris. Un típico departamento de hombre. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una botella de agua de la nevera, caminaba a su habitación mientras bebía el líquido y sacó su celular de última generación. Tenía algunos mensajes de Helena que prefirió ignorar, vaya que a veces era algo molesta, decidió que temprano por la mañana llamaría a su madre.

Revisó sus contactos y no pudo evitar detenerse en el de cierta pelirroja y "stalkear" su foto de perfil de whatsapp. _Rayos, amigo, tienes que calmarte,_ pensó en el momento en que se quitó su camiseta blanca y los jeans grises, quedándose en sus "calvins" para irse a dormir, había sido un buen día.

Si algo podía molestar a Helena Harper más que los seres humanos que ella considerase inferiores, es que su novio querido no le respondiera los mensajes. Ella sabía que cualquiera mataría por ser su pareja, sin embargo Leon no era como los demás, había algo especial en él, no solo el dinero de su familia.

-Vamos, amiga, ignóralo, no te pierdas la fiesta solo por él- le dijo Ingrid Hunnigan al tiempo que le pasaba un vaso verde fosforescente con un líquido azul dentro.

Helena agarró el vaso con su mano izquierda y lo dirigió a sus labios. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida y dijo –Amiga, te pasaste con el vodka- al tiempo que observaba que cierto chico rubio y fornido llegaba a la fiesta de los gemelos Ashford.

-Llegó tu Jack- dijo la morena con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Sabes, Leon se lo pierde… y otro lo disfruta- miró a su amiga con complicidad y comenzó a caminar en dirección al rubio.

Jack Krauser era el mariscal de campo del equipo de football de la Ivy University, los Raccoons. Incluso había quien lo consideraba el próximo Tom Brady, por lo tanto, era el sueño de cualquier chica, y él sabía eso.

-Helena, que bueno verte de nuevo, me gustas en ese vestido- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que se dibujaba sobre su mejilla derecha al tiempo que la castaña se acercaba a él.

-Ni creas que me lo puse por ti, no eres así de especial- respondió la castaña.

-Mmm, sé que lo seré… ¿Y tu noviecito?- preguntó Jack para cambiar el tema, si Helena disfrutaba molestarlo, pues él haría lo mismo.

-Posiblemente siéndome infiel, pero que va que no creas que me afecta tanto- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rubio y éste procedió a robarle un beso para nada casto, podríamos decir que su introdujo su lengua hasta la garganta de la chica.

-Eres un salvaje-

(Le recomiendo lea lo siguiente escuchando she wants to move de N.E.R.D.)

-Mejor que un imbécil romántico como Leon. Vámonos de aquí- y la tomó por la mano dirigiéndose a la salida del enorme patio trasero de la mansión Ashford. Caminaron con dirección al auto de Jack, un Jeep Sahara verde oliva. De fondo se escuchaba She wants to move de N.E.R.D.

El rubio condujo a toda velocidad por las calles de Tall Oaks. Helena vivía con sus padres y su mansión no quedaba lejos de ahí. Pararon en una luz roja, donde la castaña lo besó con deseo, demostrándole a Jack que ella también podía ser salvaje.

La luz cambió a verde y siguieron su camino. Jack aparcó frente a la lujosa vivienda y ambos bajaron a toda prisa del Jeep. Entraron con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica. Casi de inmediato Jack la atrapó contra la pared y su cuerpo, recorriendo el cuerpo de Helena con sus manos. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Retiró la camiseta del rubio y él hizo lo mismo con el vestido de ella.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más- dijo el chico al ver la lencería de Helena mientras se quitaba sus jeans azules.

Después tomó a la castaña en sus brazos mientras ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas. El chico se sentó en la cama al tiempo que le besaba el cuello y retiraba la parte de arriba de la ropa interior de Helena, luego se dio la vuelta y recorrió el cuerpo de ella con pequeños besos. La castaña solo se limitaba a disfrutar, vaya que Leon y Jack eran muy diferentes en la cama.

En lo que su mente divagaba comparando a ambos, el rubio arrancó, literalmente, la parte de debajo de la ropa interior de la mayor de las Harper. Luego puso su cabeza entre las piernas de ella aumentando el placer y la excitación de la castaña, casi parecía tortura. Inesperadamente se levantó y se quitó sus boxers, se acercó a la castaña simulando que ya iba a entrar en ella, pero solo la torturaba más pese a que ella levantaba las caderas y acercaba su cuerpo hacia él.

Si algo le gustaba a Helena Harper de Jack Krauser eres su rudeza. El rubio entró en ella con una embestida, seguida de un par más para luego tomarla por el cuello y estrangularla gentilmente mientras entraba y salía de ella. Exactamente eso es lo que le gustaba de él. Esa noche la estrangularon más de una vez.


End file.
